


Yes, Headmaster

by Kickberry



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Issues, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Netorare, bbm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Rin finds herself outmatched by an older gentleman, who puts her under a spell that will make her a different brand of Servant.





	Yes, Headmaster

**Author's Note:**

> This story will take place in the UBW epilogue to give a narrow focus on the setting rather than make too many references.

Rin Toshaka had it rough when she joined the Clock Tower’s ranks. Almost every week, she had to butt heads with the competition to convince the higher powers her budget was not the one in need of mitigation. She even had to defend and counter dirty tricks, some magic committed by the worst sort of people (she’s also guilty as charged, a story for a different time).

Failure seemed to wait at the end of most options. Many in her position already ran, surrendered, even committed suicide. For the sake of honor and pride - wield the right to prove she’s the best, Rin managed to survive with her strengths and guts, a force to be reckoned with in the Mage Association.

Another part of her success went to Shirou, her boyfriend. Aside from his own pursuits, he played the house husband very well. The sex also helped; the two were at it like bunnies every weekend (or day if you count cunnlingus and fellatio).

And yet, the Japanese mage knew she had to change tactics. One year of this hell already wore her down. For the sake of her and Shirou’s happiness, Rin searched for alternative routes. With some guidance from old favors (and a dash of threats), she managed to find some professional help.

“So Miss Tohsaka, are you fine with this arrangement?”

Rin sat on a red, puffy chair. When she entered this room, she had a lot of impressions about this ornate office. The desk, table, and chairs; the mage reasoned the expert she visited had a greater place in life than his title implied.

“Why yes, I can say this is fair for the both of us.” Rin eyed the blond senior, Lord Marvin, sitting on the other side of the front desk. She found some appeal with his elderly face, a light-skinned mask filled with well-trimmed hair. His dark-brown trenchcoat and hazel undershirt related well to his taste as an Englishman. The only fault she found was his belly; the man was visibly fat.

But the mage couldn’t deny the man’s impressive standing. In addition to his prestige and wealth, he also reminded her of a cherished person from her childhood.

“Very well, sign on the lines of this contract.”

Rin took a pen from the side. She signed on the spots he pointed at with his thick index finger. Near the last line, her hand bumped into his.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not a problem,” the Lord smiled. “The fault is mine. I’m still lost in my thoughts, trying to understand how a beautiful lady from Japan knows so much English.”

Rin smiled as she filled the next blank without looking at the writing. “It seems like an unspoken requirement for people to speak more than their domestic tongue. That’s why I also learned German and Chinese. But I’m sure my English isn’t suited well for this area, not when it’s American brand.”

“I was born in America, Miss Tohsaka. Living half of my life in London is why I have can speak the style of English most would fancy in the area.” The professor turned the next page of the contract. “The locals may find it uncomfortable, but between us, you’re speaking my choice of language. This will make trading notes simpler, that is, if we can make good discoveries in this partnership by the end of the term.”

Rin maintained her smile as she skimmed the next page, almost forgot to check the wording for any legal oddities. “In your hands, I’m not worried. That’s why I approached you in the first place.”

“Was I your first? It seems like you went with whomever Lord El-Melloi could recommend.”

The mage felt a hitch in her breathing. Marvin was indeed the first person she was directed to speak with, especially when the referral came from someone of a similar Rank Fes, the level above hers. She thought it was perfect given the man was an older, lonely gentleman. Rin did make it her mission to seduce him, gain some leverage with their new relationship.

So when the lord displayed insight she didn’t catch before, it made her nervous enough to hover her hand above the paper, give pause to her signing.

“Excuse me, that was rude,” Marvin sighed. His large belly also inflated with his inhaling. “It’s the environment. All of this competition makes animals out of the most honorable magisters. So when a young beauty comes to my doorstep with a lengthy offer, I would have doubts.”

Rin offered a polite smile as her hand returned to life and scribbled on. “That’s why we’re going over this paperwork. It’s a short-term agreement that will surely benefit both sides, although it doesn’t hurt to become better friends along the way.”

“That would be nice.” Marvin reached for the papers once the last line had been signed. Rin watched his eyes dart back and forth, check her signatures (check for signs of magic; fake ink was a new bitch in their legal system). “And everything appears legit. From this point on, we are bound by this document’s writing.”

Rin felt relieved as this partnership solved many complications. The most important was the promised line of funding she’d receive to spend on all she desired. This meant she and Shirou were in the clear for the many months ahead.

“I look forward to working with you, Miss Tohsaka.” The lord offered a hand across the desk for a shake. “Is it alright if I can call you Rin now?”

The mage stretched out her hand to complete the handshake. “If I can lose the title when it’s just the two of us, sure.”

When Marvin smiled, the mage’s heart skipped a beat. She felt warmth creep into her cheeks and lower regions. Rin had no idea why she became smitten by the older man like some schoolgirl harboring a crush for the teacher.

“Now then, shall we start?” Marvin placed the contract papers into a small folder. He placed them inside his desk drawer all the while Rin tried to control her erratic infatuation. “Everyone has trouble finding a beginning. Let’s plan ours with some wine in the next-door kitchen.”

“That room’s a kitchen?” The mage’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “I didn’t know that.”

Marvin stood up from his fancy chair. He rounded the desk to approach the door, then open it for his guest. “Of course not. It was installed through my influence. Only a select few would know about it. Now, after you, madame.”

Rin hopped out of her seat. She grinned at Marvin as she skipped past him. By then, she reasoned the whole experience was merely exhilaration created by her success. The mage not only found financial stability, but a friend in a man of higher stature.

As she drank with her new partner in the other room, Rin never sensed anything wrong with the contract she signed. The young mage had no idea that many of the words vanished. Any other eyes would have read the true contents of a document, a geis forged by deceptive hands.

* * *

“Marvelous.”

“Is it?” Rin glanced over her shoulder. “I’m not sure if this would look good for Shirou.”

The mage slid her dark hair over shoulders to fully display her lacy, scarlet bra. Panties of a similar color barely covered her crotch. Rin wore a scantily two-piece in front of Marvin, in an empty area lined with various objects on the walls.

“Are you sure nobody is going to come in here?” Out of instinct, Rin turned her back towards the single doorway. “Maybe we should do this elsewhere.”

“Well, my office is all the way upstairs.” Marvin’s eyes never left Rin’s body - her curves, full breasts, and round butt. “If you want to go home soon, we should do this here. By the way, you look marvelous, Rin. Are you going to show Shirou this tonight?”

The mage did buy her current underwear for the lad. This reminder had her wonder why she felt comfortable getting Marvin’s opinion about it. A greater concern, Rin didn’t understand how he convinced her to show it to him using her as the model.

When her concerns rose, they disappeared. Rin wasn’t aware the geis she signed went into effect, mitigated her guilt. Instead, a different desire rose, one where she secretly wanted to hear approval from the older man.

“Y-yeah.” Rin spun on her heel to show the lord all of her slender figure. “So do you have anything else to say about it?”

“Well, it makes you look sexy.” Marvin walked closer to Rin as she rotated around for his convenience. “Desirable, mature; it sends a message that you’re ready to do all sorts of unspeakable acts behind closed doors.”

Rin couldn’t keep down her blush. She also tried to suppress her grin. “W-well, good. Shirou better appreciate this. This new job helped me earn enough to do something nice for him.”

Rin didn’t see Marvin close in on her from behind. When his arms wrapped around her chest to squeeze her breasts, the mage jumped into his body.

“Wh-what the hell?!”

“Relax, I’m just inspecting.” The lord’s hands massaged the covered tits in circles. Then he pulled them up and down like mechanical levers. “These are very well made. You’re not planning on letting Shirou rip through these, are you?”

Rin had every mind to scream rape, yet she felt little distress. She even believed Marvin fondled her firm and well, better than her boyfriend did when they first did it. “If he destroys these, I’m going to make him work until he can cover next month’s rent.”

“I would be happy to cover the cost of that.” Marvin’s lips hovered next to Rin’s ear. “Because it’d be a shame to see you with less. You could look stunning in other wardrobe, any you would like for me to buy.”

Despite the lack of shame, Rin felt worried about the offer. As panic coursed through her head, she showcased her best grin. “That is a nice offer, but...but-.” Her words lowered when she realized Marvin’s face was close to hers. She felt dizzy and hot from the closeness and his smell, a hint of rich bourbon - her father’s favorite drink.

After a pause, Marvin seized Rin’s lips with his pair. During the brief smooches, she squirmed when his hands slid under her bra, made skin contact. His fingers rubbed her nipples with gentle pinches before they squeezed, right as he inserted his tongue into the woman’s mouth.

Rin pulled away, dragged a line of spit from Marvin’s mouth with her tongue. “W-wait, what are you doing?”

“Still inspecting.” Marvin pushed the mage towards a wall. Rin couldn’t stop him; she raised her arms to press them against cold, black stone. She squirmed with little force; she could not push away the fat gut that pressed her further forward. Her disgust became faint versus the rise she felt from the hands sliding down her bare back, over her butt, onto her thighs. Rin could not deny the joy she felt from his sensual fingers, not even go against them when they dipped into her panties.

“Do you really need to ‘inspect’ that far?!”

Rin’s hiss did not stop the fingers from rubbing against her vag. The pokes, rubs, gentle penetration created jolts. All of these sensations gathered a pressure around the same area like a building bomb.

“If you want me to stop, go ahead and say it.” Marvin retracted his hands from the dripping snatch. Still under the red fabric, each limb grabbed a handful of the flesh around the ass. “I’m giving you a choice now. Be brave, say this is where we draw the line on this partnership.”

Rin bit her lip. Her logic weighed negative consequences for denying the man her body. Instinct took over; her desires screamed for that release she yearned to have.

So the mage decided to stay still. When the lord’s hands reached out for her pussy, she stood still - legs and arms shaking from anticipation. She gasped after a finger from each hand dipped into her opening, swirled around to stimulate every nerve in that area.

Marvin dug deeper until his arms tugged on the thighs. Rin followed, stood on the balls of her feet. The strain and the constant fingering made her shake like a willow tree; her climax drew near.

“It’s alright. You can cum now.”

Rin closed her eyes. Her insides wrapped around the fingers before she let out a soft shriek. She leaned her forehead against the wall as wet drops slid out of her loosened vagina.

“Fuck, a lot came out of you.” Marvin pulled his hand out of the hole. He slipped his gooey fingers into Rin’s mouth to smear it on her tongue. “How is it? Good, no?”

The mage didn’t offer an answer. However, she found the taste appealing, intoxicating. She sucked on the digits, let drool slip out of the corners of her mouth. When the han pulled out, Rin coughed. She collapsed onto her knees, still leaned against the wall covered in her sweat. Marvin wiped his hand across the rocky surface.

“Wh-what did you do to me?” The Japanese mage glared at her senior. “This is wrong, but...but why isn’t it?”

“It’s alright. I can’t blame you if the attraction comes naturally.”

Rin considered that bullshit. Hostile intentions vanished after Marvin kneeled down and took hold of her chin, turn her head so she could see his emerald eyes.

“And don’t forget, you didn’t reject me. So long as there’s free will, what you choose to do next is up to you, Rin.”

His stoic face did not have any telltale signs of a lie in the making. Rin became worried; she should have realized he was too perfect. She should have realized a greater mage would have enslaves her with magic.

* * *

 

Marvin’s condo impressed Rin. Never had she seen a structure that was like her apartment in size, yet glorious with its impressive details - glass walls and high placement on a building. The mage found the inside more impressive, the open kitchen set next to a well-furnished living room. As a real estate investor herself, she gushed over the overall value of this abode. The owner ended the tour on his king-size bed.

“So will you be sleeping over, Rin?”

The mage in question bobbed her head up and down a huge penis. She licked the length from the base to the head. Rin gave this fellatio as Marvin laid down on the bed, let his lover pleasure his meat stick; the two were comfortably naked.

“Do I really have a choice?” The cocksucker pumped her hand over the dick to keep it hot and stiff. “It’s more up to you than me, isn’t it?”

“Come on Rin, even if I did manage to enchant you, it never tampered with your free will.” The lord hummed after his lover sucked on one of his huge balls. When she worked on the second with loud suckles, he resumed, “We can stop this now to have a debate about the effects. I may even let you win this time.”

The woman raised a middle finger. She tried not to grin at the joke, a reminder of the friendly banters they’ve had in the past weeks. In terms of companionship and sexual gratification, Rin found it hard not to compare the lord to her current boyfriend.

The worst part was that her charmer only did intense foreplay. Tonight was supposed to mark the first time their privates touched (mark her as a no-good, cheating slut). To her despair, his member was a menacing size, an awe-inspiring tool made to fertilize without fail.

Rin flicked her tongue at the head before she spun around it in circles. She also rolled his balls in her palm, wondered how much semen could spill from the huge sacks.

“Don’t delay it. Either leave or jump on and enjoy the ride.”

The mage rolled her eyes. She thought of Shirou and his penis. Again, she compared them to the man lying before her, a gentlemen covered in gray hair from face down to the happy trail below his huge gut. Rin licked her lips before she stood up and leaned over until her pussy hovered over his giant schlong.

“I’m still saying this is your fault.” The mage grunted after the start of her snatch met the tip of the cock. Still hesitant, Rin relied on any arguments she could think of, any reasoning that could convince her to walk away, back home to her faithful boyfriend.

“So is that all you can take? Do you need help with the final stretch?”

Rin glanced down to see her waist barely reach Marvin’s. Her previous dilemma made her mind numb to the pleasure and pain until now, feel his incredible member stretch out her uterus.

“W-wait.” The mage tried to push down. The cock’s size made it difficult. “I can do it by myself. I-.”

Marvin grabbed her arms and pulled. Rin opened her mouth and moaned, loudly, as the last bits of the penis stuffed into her wet compartment.

“O-oh shit.” The penetrated woman felt her inner walls squeeze around the dick; she came. “It’s so big. Gah!”

Some time passed as the two stood still, wait for the receiver to adjust. When Rin managed to quiet her moan into a whimper, her lover grabbed her waist and pushed to make the pussy slide up his cock.

“Slowly, no need to make this a Dead Apostle ritual.” Marvin softened his hold to have Rin settle back on his dick. “But I’m surprised, your ‘heroic’ boyfriend doesn’t have a size like mine?”

Rin couldn’t think of a witty retort, too occupied by a mix of sensations. When pleasure overtook her body, she followed it, hopped on her lover’s huge cock like a bunny in heat.

Multiple orgasms rocked the woman to her core. Lack of guilt helped her enjoy this more, huff and puff as she intensified her riding the man’s hung meat rod.

“Incredible,” Marvin growled. “Either you’re not treated right or it’s true what they say about an Asian man’s unsatisfying proportions.”

Rin could have sworn she heard something degrading in the lord’s tone. She couldn’t care more after her lover pulled her down to kiss her. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, slobber over hers while their hips slammed into each other. Their heavy pants became replaced by Rin’s squeal that happened with the warm liquid pouring into her womb.

“Shit, should I have told you that I was cumming?” Marvin’s grin portrayed his true intentions. However, the mage didn’t care because she was on the pill, insurance for the case this happened. This success also brought some disappointment; her horny side demanded satisfaction from the feel of a creampie, insemination.

Random thoughts and worries filled Rin’s mind as she laid on top of Marvin, his large body. Her sweat mingled with his, her body rose with his breaths. She realized it felt comfortable to be here.

“I’m good to go again in a couple of minutes. How about you?”

The mage figured this, since her lover’s cock had yet to shrink all the way. His half-erect cock wiggled inside her pussy like a worm prepared to slither through an apple’s insides for more delicious bits. Still aroused herself, Rin got off of the man to step backwards towards the empty part of the bed.

“Well, you’re responsible for this.” The young woman laid on her back. She raised her legs, grabbed the ankles to keep the opening of her vagina wide open. “So come on, make me feel good. Drive that fat cock in, make me scream your name. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll scream loud enough for Shirou to hear and get jealous.”

Marvin’s penis bent up as its powerful girth and long length returned, revitalized. Rin allowed him to roll up onto his ass. She watched him grab her legs to steady her body.

The following hours involved the massive schlong breeding Rin. The fucks made her cum buckets as the man placed his entire weight into his pounding.

* * *

 

On top of a tiled surface, Rin clawed on it as her naked, lower body - her pussy - was ravaged by Marvin’s huge cock. Earlier, she demanded the man leave her red tank top alone in case Shirou came back into their apartment.

“Is this new setting exciting for you, Rin?” the lord asked. In his usual English suit, he pounded into his lover’s snatch as her body was bent over a kitchen counter. “Any moment, Shirou could enter through that door and see us. The thrill should add a little fun; it is for me.”

The mage also felt turned on by the same aspect. It also worried her that this would hurt her boyfriend, who began having suspicions as of late. The moment she considered calling off this sexual act, the notion faded. Marvin also began to thrust hard enough to make her feet leave the floor.

His vigor left her so stunned, she couldn’t voice a protest. The only words coming out would either urge him to go harder or just be an unintelligent scream.

“Let’s try to cum at the same time.” Marvin grabbed his lover’s thighs to lift them, angle her body so his dick could get in easier, assault her g-spot. “Are you ready? Here it goes, ragh!”

The man’s barbaric cry flew throughout the rusty apartment. Rin tried to stay quiet until her older dominator yanked on her hair. In surprise, she yelped as her muscles tightened, her own orgasm spilled juices all over the overwhelming penis. When her euphoria passed, she waited for Marvin to finish his so he could let go of her hair and slide his penis out of the sore hole.

“How long has it been since we became unofficial lovers?” The sweating lord rubbed two fingers against Rin’s wet vagina. The woman gasped when she felt the digits stimulate the stretched, sagging lips. “It has been a few months. The first time we did it, this place looked unharmed until I had a turn. If he is a man, that Shirou boy should have found out and do everything in his power to keep you as his woman.”

Marvin patted Rin’s ass cheeks. “But he didn’t. Or maybe that responsibility goes to the breadwinner. You could be honest and break up with him.”

The mage turned her head to make eye contact with her partner. “You’re right. It’s my fault for signing that contract. Without it, you would just be another old fart trying to woo younger women with his wealth and fame. You’re so pathetic.”

“Am I?” The lord acted aghast, widened his eyes. “But I thought we enjoyed each other’s company. And if you still don’t believe me about that, here is the contract.”

Rin became shocked after the man pulled up papers out of nowhere. “You had those the whole time?!”

“Why yes. It’s what you’ve been looking for when we’ve had sex near the places of suspicion.” Marvin’s wagging eyebrows emphasized his foresight. “But magic helps place it in better places, pocket dimensions, something only people of my skill would know.”

The woman grasped the papers. When she brought them in front of her face, she skimmed the writing. Through her exhaustion and desperation, Rin mustered all of the energy she could use to reread the geis and the contents hidden the first time.

When finished, the mage allowed the contract to slip from her fingers. Her voice became shaky as she muttered, “This...this can’t be right. It’s a geis, but-.”

Rin gasped after hands roughly kneaded her breasts like bread dough. Over her shoulder, Marvin breathed, “That’s right. The conditions for the curse ended the moment my cock entered your unappreciated pussy.”

“Wh-what kind of idiot does that?”

“My sort of people. Like you said, I’m an old man who is only as good as his possessions.”

The lord’s hand slid down the mage’s sweaty back. Past the curve of her buttocks, the fingers tugged on a string. When he pulled, the cord went stiff as its other end was stuck inside the woman’s shit hole.

“But I’m glad that geis worked for a short time.” Marvin pulled harder to slide a large marble out of the anus. More followed as all were anal beads attached to the string in the man’s hand. “That means you were very honest in the past month. Didn’t you say last week my cock was bigger than your boyfriend’s in that office?”

Rin breathed hard and hung onto the counter with a death grip. When the final anal bead came out, she relaxed. This provided little comfort; she still remembered how loose and slutty she acted around Marvin when she thought magic was to blame.”

“Hey, look at me.”

The mage looked around as she felt water gather in her eyes. She focused on Marvin’s gentle eyes and smile.

“If you still want to stay with that boy, feel free to do so. But don’t believe it’s wrong to want us both.”

Rin gritted her teeth when she felt the huge dick poke around her asshole.

“And when the term is over, we’ll make a decision about us then. For now, you’ve been a good lover to me. To go this far makes me very happy, dear Rin. I’m still surprised you had practice, using those jewels as anal beads.”

The mage felt dizzy from the praise. New pain sharpened her mind. As Marvin dug his dick through her sphincter, she groaned and slapped the counter - do anything to ease the pain.

Soon, the cock’s entire length went inside. This new, tight sensation filled the receiver with delight, especially because she knew her superior loved it. When his hips moved to start fucking, she bounced back, timed it so her ass cheeks could make ripples when they slammed into his hips.

“Marvin, do it harder.” Rin placed her palms onto the counter for support. “Come on, fuck me. That’s what you want to hear from me, right? Fuck me, tear this ass up!”

Hands gripped her shoulders. The mage howled as the dick wailed her insides. Her head shook about like a bobblehead; she was free of her guilty shackles. She only cared about getting rid of her building release.

“Urp, almost there.” The lord shoved his entire cock into the butt. He laid on top of Rin with his fat belly; the man literally squished her as his feet was off the floor. “Gonna cum.”

A buzz filled the mage’s head. Cheeks crimson, she let out a low groan as cum washed her insides white. Rin let her lover squish her body into the counter until semen dripped out of the connection between dick and asshole.

“Oh Rin, did you finally unearth the beast within you?” Marvin got off to let  the woman breathe for the rest of the air she lacked. He rubbed his fingers over her wet vagina. “Because I always wanted to see you enjoy yourself like that.”

The baked whore could only half-listen, the other half allowed the joy of the sex tingle her nerves. She cooed after Marvin turned her head to kiss her as his fingers pumped into her pussy. He pulled them out to put them in front of Rin.

“Look at how wet you are. You must want more. We haven’t done it on the bed yet. Would you like to imprint it with our joined bodies?”

When the absent-minded Rin said nothing, Marvin pulled her up. By her arm, he yanked her towards the bedroom she shared with Shirou. For the rest of the afternoon, minutes before Shirou came home, the couple had mind-numbering sex, the best Rin admitted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

 

Like the first day, Rin sat on a chair in front of a desk. A year ago, she didn’t realize how much she could have changed. Despite the wealth and security she’s attained, the mage also found a change in personal relations.

“Did you finish signing?”

The mage huffed through her nose as she glanced at a familiar group of papers. Ignoring an ache in her tummy, she responded, “Yes. This contract looks exactly the same as last time. Are you sure this isn’t a geis like the last one?”

Marvin leaned back into his chair. He never dropped his gentle smile. “You shouldn’t bother asking after you’ve signed.”

Rin sighed as the man had a point; she accepted another agreement that offered unknown consequences. However, for the near future, she required Marvin’s help. The mage didn’t plan on going back to a life of constant battling like she did before meeting the lord.

And she desired him. Her partner’s logic and passion won much of her mind and body. Rin wanted to stay with him, a secret she would never share with anybody. The same went for Shirou, who, miraculously, remained with her as an official couple. Marvin even helped, used his influence to keep the nosy ones quiet about their affairs.

In the end, Rin chose the selfish route. As she cherished her times with Shirou, the lord had become a better suitor, better lover than anyone she had ever been with. As the same would likely continue in the future, she decided to sign another contract so the two would be bound by a greater force.

“Oh Rin, do you know of a young lady named Luvia?”

The mage felt a sharp pain in her head, a reaction that caused discomfort in her stomach. She knew her rival, a woman who wielded great financial and busty traits like a noble whore. “I’ve had the displeasure of being with her. Why?”

“Because you’ll see her every now and then. Just yesterday, she and I entered a term contract as well.”

Rin felt her heart take a plunge into despair. “A contract? Is it just like ours?”

“Not exactly. That’s really all I could say since the writing is confidential.”

The brunette mage didn’t accept the answer. To imagine Marvin attending Luvia - that blonde bitch - infuriated her; she wanted to be his alone. As Rin prepared to voice disapproval, her thought process halted. Like before, emotions and priorities realigned inside her brain, magical interference at work.

When the mysterious influence dissipated, the Japanese mage presented a nervous smile. “She and I usually get off on the wrong foot. Luvia tends to be arrogant thanks to all of that money she sits on with her huge ass.”

“It sounds like a fine pair of cheeks that need spanking,” Marvin chuckled. “Would you like to help with that?”

Rin smiled. “Yes, headmaster. I would like to teach her a lesson so long as it makes you happy.” The mage hardly noticed the change in her speech. She maintained her jolly expression for the sake of her lover’s happiness. She wouldn’t even mention his child growing inside her womb.

In the end, she never realized the first geis she signed into was still in effect. Rin was actually one of many victims in Marvin’s secret line of harem girls, one he planned to someday use to gain favors throughout the Association. But for now, the once proud heiress of the Tohsaka family desired to please her ‘headmaster’ for as long as she drew breath.

**Author's Note:**

> A little dark, but at least she’s happy, right?  
> 


End file.
